Anthony DiNozzo is Superman
by wscaster
Summary: Based on the events during and after the episode Requiem and is written from different peoples points of view. This is a slash pairing, but there is nothing graphic mentioned.
1. Tony

He'd had nightmares about this before. Many nightmares. But none of them were as terrifying as the reality that he now faced. He'd arrived just in time to see his lover driving the car that had just crashed into the bay and then had rapidly sunk. He hadn't had time to think, just react. He'd heard the gunfire coming from inside the warehouse and he knew where the shots had originated. So he'd run.

He'd entered the warehouse and had taken out the bad guys without a thought, without stopping to acknowledge that he'd even gotten them. He knew his aim was true. He knew that each bullet had found it's target and that each target now lay dead on the ground.

He didn't slow down.

He powered on through the warehouse, cursing that he wasn't faster, that his lungs were protesting, that he might be to late to save his lover and Maddie. He felt each second as if it were an hour. He wouldn't be in time. But he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Because without Gibbs he didn't think he could keep going, keep fighting. He wasn't sure when it has happened, but sometime in their past Gibbs had become a part of him, he thought it had happened even before they'd become lovers after his run in with the plague. Had known it for sure when Gibbs had run off to Mexico.

He finally cleared the warehouse and threw his gun away, he wouldn't be needing it now. The threat of the gunmen was nullified, now to try and save Gibbs and Maddie from the other more pressing danger that they now faced.

The water.

A small part of his mind warned him that this may not be the best idea, that he should wait for his back up. It was cold here, and the water would be colder. But that part of him was drowned out by the larger part of him that kept reminding him that it was Gibbs who was down there, fighting against the water that would be surrounding them. He had to get to them, they needed help now. And he was the only one here, the only one still alive that is.

He reached the end of the wharf and didn't even slow down. He took a deep breath and plowed into the freezing water. He knew that time was against them. He knew that they must be trapped, otherwise they would have surfaced on their own by now.

He plunged down into the dark murky depths, and he found himself doing something he hadn't done for a very long time.

He prayed.

He prayed that he could find them, that he could get them out and get them to the surface. He prayed that they were all right. He prayed that they hadn't been hit by any of the bullets that he'd seen hit the car before it went over the edge.

And then he saw it. He saw the car. He saw his lover. He saw the look of surprise and relief that flashed over his lovers face for a moment before he reached the car. He tried opening the door, but he soon realized that the water pressure wouldn't allow them to do that, by the time that the water pressure had equalized inside the car it would be to late for them. If it wasn't already. He'd seen Maddie in the passenger seat, so still and pale. That couldn't be good. He made his way back to the windscreen hoping for a miracle, hoping that they'd somehow be able to break the windscreen and get them out that way. He hit it, smashed it, but it wouldn't budge. He was getting desperate. His lungs were beginning to scream at him for putting them through this, but he didn't care. He had to get them out. He smashed his fists against the windscreen again as Gibbs shoved from the inside and he noticed movement in the top corner. It would be enough, it had to be. He'd grabbed the edge, wedged his fingers into the gap and cursed the fact that he had such large hands. But he managed to get a hold of a corner and he pulled, he pulled that small edge with everything that he had.

He could have wept when he felt the windscreen give a little. That was all he needed, he could do it. He got a better hold on the edge of the glass and saw Gibbs pushing to his pulling and then the glass was gone. Like magic, one minute it was between them and then it was gone and Gibbs was passing Maddie to him. He pulled her out, spared a look at his lover and then started the swim back to the surface.

He found himself wondering how long it had been since he'd seen the car go under. How long it had been since he'd taken a breath. He knew it had been a while, and if his lungs had been protesting before they were screaming now. But he still didn't care. He kicked with all the strength he possessed. He had to get Maddie back to the surface, Gibbs had trusted him to do that and he wouldn't let him down. Not now.

He broke the surface and gasped. The air that flooded into his poor lungs was freezing, but nowhere near as cold as the water. He swam towards the wharf with his charge, all the while he was listening for Gibbs. He was worried. He'd thought that Gibbs would have reached the surface before him. After all he didn't have the extra weight of another person to slow him down. He looked around as he swam, listening, hoping, praying. He dragged himself and Maddie onto the wharf and took another deep breath. He almost collapsed next to Maddie and lent down to check on her. He couldn't think about himself, not yet. Not while Maddie was so still, and oh hell, not breathing. But he'd been expecting that, had hoped that the shock of coming back to the surface would have been enough to start her breathing again, but it hadn't. He started CPR, again it was automatic. He was dimly grateful for all those boring first aid sessions that both the police and NCIS had made him attend.

But still there was no sign of Gibbs. He did a couple of hurried rounds of CPR on Maddie before he could no longer deny the screaming of his soul. He had to go back and find Gibbs, he had to be trapped. That was the only reason that his lover hadn't followed him back to the surface.

Again he wondered how long it had been. Had it only been a couple of minutes, or was it five minutes, maybe even ten or fifteen. Oh god. This just couldn't be happening.

He wanted to wake up.

But he knew that this was no dream. He'd had nightmares of loosing his lover before, especially since he'd run to Mexico. But none of them had been this real.

He took a final breath and then plunged back into the freezing murky water. He was faster this time, he knew where to look to find the car. And there he was, still in the car. Starring sightlessly back the way that Tony had just come. He felt his heart clench and his lungs scream again at him. But he ignored it and pushed himself to swim that little bit faster. He had to get to him, had to free him, had to get him back to the surface.

He reached his lover and tried to ignore the blue eyes that no longer saw anything. It didn't take him long to see that Gibbs was trapped by the steering column. And so he pulled it, fought with it, struggled with it, and then he felt his heart give a cheer as the steering column moved and Gibbs started to float free. He didn't waste any time, he grabbed Gibbs and then started swimming for all he was worth, back to the surface. He had to hurry. He had to save Gibbs, had to save Maddie, had to save himself.

He made it back to the surface, and he knew that they were in trouble. He could feel the cold getting to him, sapping his energy. But he couldn't give up. He made his way back to the wharf again. He managed to get them both back up on the wharf. He wondered where the hell his backup was, where the hell some help was. He looked down at Gibbs and knew that he would be seeing Gibbs' sightless blue eyes staring up at him for long time to come. He took a deep breath, checked Gibbs' vitals and then when he found nothing as he'd expected he started CPR.

"Don't do this to me Boss," he muttered over and over, it became his new mantra.

He continued the CPR, checking to see if it was working, checking to see if Maddie was breathing. He wanted to keep working on Gibbs, needed Gibbs to come back to him, but he also knew that if he got Gibbs back and not Maddie, Gibbs would be beyond pissed at him. He did one more round of CPR on Gibbs, checked again for any signs of life and felt his heart break. Where the hell was his back up! This couldn't be happening.

When he still didn't find any signs of life he forced himself to leave Gibbs and start work on Maddie again.

Each breath he took was painful, each second that passed with no signs of life from either of them was like a dagger through his heart. He hadn't been good enough, hadn't been fast enough, he wasn't enough of anything.

He began CPR on Maddie again, all the time his new mantra continued to run through his head. His world had shrunk. It consisted of only himself, and this wharf where he worked on Maddie and Gibbs and hoped for a miracle, hoped that they would both start breathing again. He wouldn't give up on them, he couldn't. So he continued.

His mantra kept him going as he repeated the cycle of two breaths and five compressions, two cycles then change people. Maddie then Gibbs then back again.

Over and over.

Time had no meaning now.

Two breathes. Five compressions. Don't do this to me Boss.

Then a miracle.

He was about to start on Maddie again when he heard her gasp for breath! She was back. Maddie was alive! His soul cheered for a moment, then he turned back to Gibbs.

He didn't know how much longer his body would let him continue. But he wasn't going to stop until he had them both back. There was no other choice.

Don't do this to me Boss.

Breathe.

Pump.

Check.

Stop.

He sat stunned, he saw Maddie reaching out to his lover, to her hero. Saw Gibbs gasp in a breath. Saw him turn his head and look over at Maddie.

The wharf was still cut off from the rest of the world, nothing else existed, and it was silent. Except for the sound of raspy breathing.

He was numb, to tired and cold to move, to happy to hear his lover breathing again, stunned that they were both alive. And humbled to witness the connection that Gibbs and Maddie shared. To relieved to care what happened to him now.

And time still meant nothing.

The bad guys were dead.

The good guys were alive.

His lover was alive.

So he sat there, between Maddie and Gibbs and thanked a god he hadn't believed in for a long time.

Then there were others, people were swarming around them.

He watched as the EMT's worked on Gibbs and Maddie. Saw them load them onto gurneys and take them back towards the waiting ambulances. He was vaguely aware that someone was talking to him. One of the paramedics. But he waved them away. He was too tired to move, to care. He could rest now.

He watched as more people arrived and swarmed over the scene. But still he didn't move, couldn't move. Moving just seemed like too much of an effort. Better to just stay where he was.

Then he saw Ducky crouching in front of him. Could feel the warmth from Ducky's hand that was cradling his face. Could hear Ducky talking to him. He had to concentrate to understand what was being said. But it was hard. He knew that he needed to answer. So he concentrated harder, he knew he had to give the right answer.

"You did a wonderful job my boy, but now we need to get you warmed up. Can you move?"

"'m fine."

He heard Ducky snort at that. So maybe that wasn't the right answer. He heard Ducky call out for McGee to bring the blanket and the oxygen from the truck. He wondered why Ducky wanted those things. Gibbs and Maddie had been taken away to hospital already and the others were all dead. There was no one else here that would need medical help. Was there, he hadn't missed something had he? No he couldn't have, he wouldn't have let something like that get by him, he wouldn't have let Gibbs down like that.

He watched as Ducky fussed with something, he wondered what was happening, he thought that he should be doing something. There was something important he had to do.

He saw McGee hurrying over to them. He thought he should help him, after all those oxygen tanks could be damn heavy, and wasn't that a piece of trivia he wished he didn't know. But his body wouldn't obey him. His arms wouldn't move and he couldn't feel his legs. He felt himself begin to panic. Something wasn't right.

"It's all right Tony, just take it easy for a minute. You don't need to worry about anything just now."

Everything was all right. Gibbs and Maddie were all right. They were on their way to hospital.

He settled back down and went back to watching all the people who were now swarming all over the place. He could see Jimmy working on one of the gunmen, saw an agent marking all the casings that were littering the warehouse. Saw Ziva retrieve his gun, and Madame Director moving towards them.

He tried to stand again, not wanting to face her while he was sitting on the ground doing nothing.

"Easy Tony, just stay where you are for a few moments. I've called for another ambulance and it should be here for you shortly."

He looked at Ducky and shook his head. "'m fine, don't need it."

He struggled to his feet as Jenny arrived.

"Report."

"Not now Director, we need to get him to hospital."

He was surprised to hear Ducky sounding so official, so forceful, and even more surprised when he saw Jenny back down and look at him. He wasn't sure what to think when he saw her look change to one of concern.

That couldn't be good.

He moved to try and comfort him and his head began to swim and his vision started to gray.

"Timothy a hand please."

He felt the world tilt and then he felt hands on him, supporting him, easing him down. Then he felt the pain. The numbness had worn off and now pain was his world. Pain and cold. It hurt to breathe, his hands hurt and his muscles screamed at him.

But he didn't care.

It was all worth it.

Gibbs was alive. His lover was alive.

And so was Maddie.

He could rest now.

The last thing he heard as his world went dark was Ducky's voice demanding to know where the damn ambulance was. He would have chuckled at that if he'd had any energy left. But he had none and the blackness surrounded him and he willingly let go.


	2. Gibbs

**AN: Thanks to those who sent me a review, you made my day! Just so that you know, this story has been finish and is five chapters long, there will be one chapter posted per day until it is fully posted.**

**So go forth, read, enjoy (hopefully) and review! Remember your reviews make it worth the hard work of writing, editing and posting the stories!**

* * *

From the moment that Maddie told him about this marine that she had dated a couple of times his gut had told him that there was more to this than she knew, that he had to help her. It had also told him that this would not end well.

But he hadn't been able to ignore this link to his past, to Kelly.

So he'd found out the facts, done the checks, and worked the case as if it were the biggest case they'd had for years. But when Maddie had called him, panicking, the feeling in his gut had him on full alert.

When he'd figured it out, figured out that the marine had gone bad and was using Maddie's place as a drop of point he'd started to distance himself from those he loved. He didn't want them involved. Didn't want them hurt by something from his past. He'd worked so hard to keep his past distant from his present, he didn't want the pain of his past to touch on the now. He'd wanted to tell Tony what was going on, but he'd knew that if he told his lover what was going on he'd demand to be there. And that was not something he could risk, he couldn't let another person he loved be hurt anything from his past. He knew that this was not going to end well, and he wasn't going to let Tony get caught in the fall out.

Tony was just to damn important, and Gibbs had lost too much already.

So he'd gone to Maddie's and he'd waited for the package to be delivered, and as he'd waited he'd remembered. Remembered his little girl and her friend, playing and having fun. Wondered what she'd have been like if she was still alive. Wondered if Kelly and Maddie would still be best friends, and they had been, no matter how unsure Maddie was now he knew the truth.

Then the waiting had ended and everything happened almost to fast.

He knew that he'd have to be smart about it, he stashed the package in his car and then parked the car in a parking lot and called taxi from a public phone. He'd left his badge and gun back at NCIS and his cell phone in his car. He didn't want them tracking him down before it was all over and he called them. Even if they did think to track his car, it would give them no idea of where he had been headed. He wanted to leave a note for Tony, but he'd left it to late and he hadn't had time. He just hoped that Tony could forgive him and knew how much he loved him, needed him.

He'd arrived at the warehouse well within the time they'd allowed him. His only focus was getting Maddie out of this alive and hopefully unharmed.

But things don't often work out the way that you hope they will. And this wasn't turning out to be any different. The bad guys were unwilling to make the trade so he'd had to modify his plan a little. Ok so he'd had to wing it, but that was what he was paid the big bucks for after all. He'd tossed the keys to his car up in the air and grabbed Maddie and made a run for it. They got as far as the car when he realized that it was their only option.

Everything happened so fast.

Too fast really. No time to think.

They'd made it into the car, and apart from being scared Maddie seemed to be unharmed so far. Once he'd started the car he'd realized that the only way out was backwards, and the only thing behind them was water. The way forward was blocked by the guys who were firing their guns at them and if he tried to go through them the chance that Maddie would be shot was to high. He made Maddie duck down and he'd put the car in reverse, planted his foot and hoped for a miracle.

He'd wanted to save Maddie. Be there for her like he hadn't been able to be there for Kelly. But he'd failed. The car hit the water with a thud and then began sinking faster than he'd thought it would. He thought that Maddie might have hit her head when the car hit, but he wasn't sure. Then he'd felt the shock of the cold water entering the car, making it sink faster and faster. He struggled to get the door open, to get out, to get Maddie out. But nothing he did was working. The water pressure was too unequal, he couldn't open the doors, he couldn't break the glass of the windscreen or the windows. He couldn't open the windows either because they were damn electric ones.

He cursed himself.

Cursed the marine who'd started this mess.

He thought about Kelly and Shannon. About Abby and Ducky, McGee and Ziva and he thought about Tony. His heart lurched as he thought of his lover. He knew that his failure would hurt him. Wished that there was some other way that this could have gone.

Maybe if he'd had some backup he would have had another option. But what's done is done and he couldn't change that.

Then he saw the most magnificent sight he'd ever seen.

And he began to struggle again. He couldn't give up. Not now.

He watched as Tony got closer and closer to them, he wondered at the marvel that was his lover. And then he was there, just outside the car, close enough to touch. But there was a barrier between them so he had to satisfy himself with a look. He tried to help as Tony tried his door, but the pressure was still to unequal and he knew that there was no chance of opening it in time to save them. Then he saw Tony go back to the windscreen and start beating it. It had already been weakened by the bullets, but would it be weak enough to break? God he hoped so. He hated to look of horror and desperation that was on his lovers face as they worked. He wished that he could do more.

Then Tony was pulling at the glass, and it was giving way. They'd succeeded, Maddie would be saved! While Tony disposed to the glass he got Maddie ready to be handed to his lover. He sent up a thank you to whoever was listening as Tony grabbed her and started swimming back up to the surface. He saw Tony look back once more as he swam. It was then that he'd realized that he was stuck. He struggled with the steering column, tried to get it to move, then tired to wiggle himself out. But it didn't work. He was stuck and he wasn't getting out.

He looked up and saw that Tony had almost made it all the way to the surface.

And he was glad. At least Maddie would live. It didn't matter if he didn't.

His lungs started to scream at him. He knew that he couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

I'm sorry Tony. I love you. I'm really sorry.

And then he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He had to take a breath. But there was no air. Only water. And he felt his lungs burn as the salt water entered. His last thoughts as he died were of Maddie and Tony. He hoped that they would be all right.

And then there was nothing.

He was surrounded by black.

And it was peaceful.

He thought he could stay here, it wouldn't be so bad.

And then he heard laughter.

But it couldn't be, could it?

It sounded like Kelly laughing, and Shannon!

My god.

He turned, looking for them. They had to be close, he could hear them so clearly.

And then there they were.

"Jethro."

"Daddy!"

Gibbs couldn't say anything, not sure if he was dreaming or this was real. If it was a dream he didn't want it to end. He watched as they came closer. And his heart ached. For all that he had lost, and all that he had left behind.

"Hello Jethro, it's so good to see you. We've missed you."

"Shannon?"

He heard Kelly giggle and saw her smile.

"Hi Daddy."

"Oh god, I've missed you both so much."

He felt them both hugging him, then Shannon pulled away.

"It's good to see you Jethro, but you have to go back. It's not your time. You're still needed back there Jethro."

Gibbs shook his head, he didn't want to go, didn't want to leave them. Not again. But even so he felt torn.

"It's all right Daddy. You have to go back, you still have people to help. Tony needs you and I need you to look out for Maddie for me as well."

Gibbs was shocked to hear Kelly talking about Tony.

"We've never been far away Jethro. And Kelly's right. Tony needs you, and you need him." Shannon lent forward and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, one filled with so much meaning and history and promise. "He's good for you Jet. Go back, love him and do what your good at. Save people. We'll still be here when you're ready to come back. We'll be waiting for both of you. And the rest of your family."

Gibbs felt tears well in his eyes. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Shannon and Kelly, but he felt to pull to go back. Back to Tony. Back to his other family.

"It's all right Daddy, we love you and we'll be here waiting for you when it's your time." Kelly hugged him and them moved back to stand with Shannon. "Go on Daddy, go back. It's all right. I love you Daddy."

And then they were getting further away, fading. He reached out for them but he couldn't get back to them. And then he was gasping and was blinded by the light.

He was back, he was alive and he wet and cold.

And he felt someone grasping his hand.

He gathered his strength and turned his head to see who it was. He saw Tony, wet and puffing, and then he saw Maddie. It was her hand that was grasping his. She was alive. He was back and they were all alive.

He didn't have the strength to do anything else at the moment.

Then they were surrounded by EMT's, and they were being separated, taken away. But they were safe, he could rest, rebuild his strength and then he'd start again. He'd talk to Tony as soon as he could, as soon as he'd gotten a little shuteye.

And even though it hurt to see Shannon and Kelly again he was also more at peace than he'd ever been before. He'd seen them, they knew about Tony and they had approved. Even if it hadn't been real, he believed that wherever they were they approved. And they still loved him.

And he knew that Tony had performed a miracle today.


	3. Ducky

**AN: Thanks again to those who have sent me a review :o) They are always appreciated! So here is the next chapter, two more to go and it's done! As always Read and Review! They give me a warm fuzzy and the will to keep writing!**

* * *

Ducky couldn't hide the anxiety in his voice as he gave directions to Jimmy. He'd been hearing all day from different sources about the mysterious young lady who had turned up at NCIS asking for Gibbs. He'd later found out that the young lady in question was someone from Gibbs' past. In fact she was Gibbs' daughter's best friend. And later still he'd discovered that the young lady was in trouble.

Then he'd gotten the news that Gibbs had gone. He'd walked out and left his badge, gun behind.

He'd been worried about his old friend.

That worry had only increased as no one was able to get in contact with Gibbs. And they had all tried. He hadn't even answered when Tony and Abby had tried calling him, and that was just unheard of.

When he'd heard that Abby had figured out where Gibbs had gone he'd started gathering his gear together. He had a bad feeling about this.

He wasn't surprised when the call came in saying that his services were needed. That there were several dead and ambulances had also been called. He'd been updated as he and Jimmy had made their way to the wharf. He'd been relieved at first to hear that both Gibbs and Maddie were alive, but he'd been alarmed to hear that Tony had had to rescue them from the bay. He knew that at this time of year the water would be freezing, and it was dirty. Both things were not good for someone with lungs like Tony's.

He found himself cursing Jimmy's cautious driving, urging him to go faster, go through lights and take more chances. He needed to be on the scene now, to see for himself that Gibbs and young Maddie were all right, to make sure that Tony was also being seen to. He knew Gibbs and Tony too well, he knew that if they thought they could get away with it both would refuse medical treatment. And after everything that he and Abby had had to do to get those two together he wasn't going to sit back and watch the implosion that would happen if something were to happen to either of them.

They arrived to a scene of organized chaos. NCIS agents were swarming all over the warehouse and wharf area, gathering evidence and keeping the civilians out of the area. There were also two EMT crews, he could see them working in the same area and as he got closer he could see that they were getting ready to transport Gibbs and Maddie. He nodded, reassured that they were both being well looked after. He saw one of the paramedics ask Tony something and then move away. He intercepted the young woman before she joined her partner in transporting Gibbs to the hospital.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Who are you?"

He quickly showed her his ID, "I'm Dr. Mallard, ME for NCIS, also Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo's personal doctor."

The paramedic looked over at her bus, before turning back to him.

"We got a call saying that two people had been drowned. By the time we got here both of the victims were breathing and responding to questions and their vitals are good considering what they have just been through. We are moving them both to the nearest hospital."

"Ah yes, I would suggest that you take them both to Bethesda if you want to make sure that Agent Gibbs receives treatment. He will simply check himself out of any other hospital I'm afraid."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll pass that on."

"You're welcome. Now what is happening with Agent DiNozzo?"

"Ah nothing, he said he was fine."

Ducky shook his head, one of these days Tony was going to admit that he needed help. But obviously that day was not today.

"I'm afraid that our young friend tends to down play any troubles that he is having. I need you to call another ambulance for him, with his medical history I'm sorry to say that at the very least he is going to need a short hospital stay."

He saw the confused look cross her face as she looked at where Tony was still sitting. He was concerned that Tony hadn't seemed to move since he had been there, and that just drove home how not right his young friend was. He could see the hesitation on her face, he really didn't have time to go into the details. He had to move fast.

"You need to call for another ambulance, Agent DiNozzo needs to be taken to Bethesda for medical attention. I will let Dr. Pitt know that he is on his way."

She still looked hesitant but she nodded, she would bow to his medical knowledge and knowledge of the patient. For that he was grateful.

He moved passed her and made his way over to Tony. He'd already given Jimmy his orders, and he was pleased to see Jimmy stepping up to look after the dead leaving him free to deal with one Anthony DiNozzo. As he moved he started to visually check his young friend and started making a plan of attack. Watching Tony set all of Ducky's warning bells ringing, oh hell who was he kidding, they were past bells and up to full on sirens. For anyone who knew Tony, seeing so still and quiet was a little unnerving. Tony was a person who was constantly moving, talking. He literally vibrated when he was forced to stay still and quiet for to long. Many a practical joke had been hatched and carried out when Tony was made to stay quiet for to long. The Tony that he was now crouching in front of was a shell. A cold and wet shell that was a shadow of his usual self.

"Well now let me see what you have been up to my dear boy. It seems that you have had a very interesting afternoon. You'll be happy to know that Gibbs and young Maddie will be all right and are both on their way to Bethesda as we speak, they'll probably only have to stay over night thanks to you."

He hoped that if he talked for long enough he would get a response. But Tony seemed to be in shock. Not that anyone could blame him. The scene he'd arrived to would be enough to give even him nightmares for a while, he couldn't imagine what Tony had seen or how that would affect him.

"You did a wonderful job my boy, but now we need to get you warmed up and taken care of. Jethro would never forgive me if I allowed something to happen to you. Can you move?"

He wanted to get Tony out of the cold wind that swept the bay, and out of the wet clothes that he was still wearing. He also wanted to see if there were any injuries that he couldn't see. Any injuries apart from Tony's hands that was. They were already starting to bruise and had some cuts on them as well. Nothing serious, he didn't think that any bones had been broken they would just need to be cleaned and bandaged. He really didn't want to imagine how Tony had hurt his hands like that.

"'m fine."

He couldn't stop the snort that escaped him at that. It was such a Tony response when he was injured that he knew that Tony was at least trying to reassure him that he would be all right. But he also knew that 'fine' covered a hell of a lot of territory where Tony and even Gibbs were concerned. Ok so he couldn't see any major injuries, but he could hear Tony's labored breathing, see the blue tint to his skin. Those and Tony's hands he could take care of until that ambulance arrived. He wondered where the hell it was, surely they had one in the area already. He'd check on that in a moment, but first things first. He looked around for someone to grab some equipment for him.

He smiled as he saw McGee standing by the door to the warehouse looking at the scene that surrounded them. It looked like a scene from a bad movie, or a war zone. And he thanked god that they were not faced with this type of thing every day. But by getting young McGee to help him with Tony he'd be helping Tim as well, giving him something else to concentrate on.

"Timothy, if you would be so kind as to fetch a few things for me."

He noticed the grateful look that Tim sent him.

"In the back of the M.E. van you'll find a space blanket and an oxygen tank. If you would be so kind as to bring them over here and then give me a hand with young Anthony here."

"Sure Ducky."

"Well now lets get some of these wets clothes off of you Tony, then I can get a better look at you."

He managed to get Tony's jacket and shirt off easily and smiled wryly. Having spent so many years as a doctor and ME had to have taught him some things after all. He reached for his stethoscope, he wanted to see just how congested Tony's lungs already were and how his heart was standing up to the strain he'd just endured. He warmed it up a little, not that he thought that Tony would even notice if it was cold. But it never hurt to warm it up for the living. He listened for a moment and was concerned at the congestion that he could already hear and the way that his heart was still racing and he swore under his breath. He needed to get Tony to Bethesda as soon as possible.

He looked around to see what was keeping McGee, he wanted to start Tony on the oxygen as soon as possible. He was relieved when he saw the younger man struggling with the bulky oxygen tanks and space blankets. He was going to ask one of the other agents to give McGee a hand when he felt Tony struggle as he tried to stand. He turned his attention back to Tony and saw that tony was beginning to panic. Panic was good, at least he was starting to react to what was happening and was no longer the blank shell of a man that he had been previously. He gently restrained Tony, not wishing him to do any harm to himself, Gibbs would not be happy about that.

"It's all right Tony, just take it easy for a moment. You don't need to worry about anything just now."

He was please when Tony relaxed, reassured that at least Tony was still listening to him, able to understand him even if he wasn't up to his usual repartee. But that was something that a little sleep, some warmth and some antibiotics would help to fix and Tony would soon be back to his usual playful self.

He hoped.

"Here you go Ducky, sorry about that, but these things are tricky to carry."

"That's quite all right my dear boy, you've done well. Now can you remember how to set the oxygen tank up?"

He waited for McGee to affirmative answer before he went on.

"Very good, you get that done and I'll start getting Tony here a little warmer. The space blankets will help bring his body temperature up a little and hopefully the ambulance that I requested will be here shortly as well. The sooner that we get Anthony here back to Bethesda the better."

He knew that he was rambling but he was doing it to help both Tony and Tim. He knew that hearing him ramble on would calm them both, it would be like they were at any other crime scene and things were fine. He knew that if he didn't ramble then McGee might start worrying that Tony was worse than he looked, or that maybe something was wrong with Gibbs and Maddie.

His attention was drawn fully back to Tony as he started struggling to stand again and take off the oxygen mask. He gently removed Tony's hands from the mask and held them firmly in his lap. He wasn't surprised at how little strength Tony possessed at the moment. After all he'd spent all his energy and strength in rescuing Gibbs and Maddie.

"Easy Tony, just stay where you are for a few moments. I've called for another ambulance and it should be here for you shortly."

"'m fine, don't need it."

Ducky sighed as Tony tried his usual 'I'm fine' line. It was apparent to anyone who even glanced at him that he was far from fine. But there was something different this time as Tony struggled, a determination that hadn't been there before. All he could do this time was help Tony, he'd learned long ago that sometimes it was better to help Tony do what he wanted instead of trying to make him do something. Even if the thing he didn't want to do was probably better for him. Then he heard the reason behind Tony's new found determination and he was furious.

"Report."

"Not now Director, we need to get him to hospital."

He was satisfied when he saw the look of surprise that passed over Jenny's face. He knew it wasn't often that he sounded so authoritative, but then it wasn't often that he needed to resort to it. But sometimes he had to remind people that what they wanted had to wait. And he knew that no matter what Tony thought, at the moment he was in no fit state to make a report, or do anything other than go to hospital. That and the fact that when Gibbs was involved, Jenny tended to get tunnel vision. And he was not about to let that happen now. Tony didn't need it, and Jethro would never forgive her if something happened to Tony because he delayed medical attention to answer all of Jenny's questions and accusations.

With so many strong personalities in play he sometimes wondered how the hell they got anything done, and how they had managed to work as well together as they did. But for some strange reason, they did, and NCIS was better for them. And he had long ago learned to play peacekeeper for all of them. But for now he had to take care of Tony, and in doing so Jethro and Jenny.

"You will have to content yourself with the reports of your other agents and specialists until Jethro, Maddie and Anthony have received the treatment that they all require. And I can tell you that it will be tomorrow at the earliest before you can interview any of them."

He was pleased to see Jenny back down. Now back to his main concern. He was turning back to Tony when he noticed the look of concern that crossed Jenny's face. And if it was enough to distract the good director from her concern over Gibbs then he just knew that it couldn't be good.

He whirled around in time to see all the color drain out of Tony's already pale face.

"Damn."

He saw Tony reach out as if to comfort someone before he started to sway. He reached out to steady Tony but knew that he wouldn't be able to hold Tony up when he collapsed. Tony may have been a lean man, but he was solid muscle and heavy.

"Timothy a hand please."

With McGee's help he managed to catch Tony before he hit the ground. He immediately noticed that Tony's breathing was worse. He adjusted the flow of oxygen, trying to help Tony's breathing a little until they could get him to the hospital.

"Where the hell is that ambulance."

"Ah, they should be here shortly."

He looked over and saw the fear on McGee's face. He couldn't really blame the young man. It had been a hell of an afternoon. And how often was it that you watched our Boss being taken to hospital after drowning and then witness your partner pass out. He could see that McGee was remembering when Tony had been in hospital while he recovered from the plague, how he'd struggled for every breath. And he knew that Tony sounded like he had back then.

"He's going to be all right Timothy, we just need to get him to the hospital where he can get the medical care that he needs."

He was pleased when McGee shot him a look of gratitude for understanding his fear.

He saw Ziva hovering a few feet away, saw her hesitancy and made a note to check on her, make sure that she was all right, that she knew what was happening.

Then he heard the ambulance's approach and he breathed a sigh of relief. There was only so much that he could do for Tony here. He had limited resources and Tony needed more than he had access to at the moment.


	4. Abby

**AN: As promised, here is the next chapter. Only one more to go, and it should be posted some time tomorrow! So go forth and read, and don't forget to review as well!**

* * *

Abby lay her head on the bed beside Tony. She really wanted to climb onto the bed and cuddle him, but with the nurse from hell checking on Tony she didn't dare, she couldn't risk being thrown out of Tony's room. So she had to content herself with resting her head on the bed and lightly holding his warm clammy hand. Though even with that she had to be careful, what with all the bruising and cuts that covered his hands.

She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. Tony didn't need to wake up and see her crying like a baby. If he did she knew that he would feel the need to comfort her and that so wasn't why she was here. She was here for him, to comfort him. And here she would stay until Gibbs could take his place by Tony's side.

This just wasn't fair. Tony didn't deserve this. He was a good man who dedicated his life helping others. And this was the thanks he got? He'd saved Gibbs and Maddi today. And his reward? Well it was yet another hospital stay and yet another chest infection. It just wasn't right.

When she had gotten the news that Gibbs and Maddie were going to be all right thanks to Tony she'd been so excited. Then she'd gotten the call from Tim that Tony had collapsed and was being taken to Bethesda as well she had felt her world come crashing back down. She had wanted to drop everything and rush over to Bethesda and check on all of them. But she'd had to stay at NCIS, the evidence had started to arrive and there as no way in hell she was letting anyone else touch it. So she'd sent McGee and Ziva to the hospital with strict instructions that they were to report to her regularly and keep an eye on Tony, Gibbs and Maddie for her.

She'd worked her way quickly through the evidence and had gotten her reports done in record time. But it had still taken her longer than she'd wanted.

But she was here now, and she had checked on Gibbs and Maddie for herself and was pleased to hear that they would both be released in the morning. They were both being kept over night just as a precaution. Which was a good thing. They had both died after all. And that was to close a thing to take lightly.

Ducky was with Gibbs now, making sure he didn't discharge himself over night. And McGee was sitting with Maddie until her family could get here. After all it wasn't everyday that you drown and come back from the dead. That way led to nightmares and panic attacks she knew, and no one should have to suffer through those alone.

She was watching Tony sleep as the antibiotics and other drugs worked their way through his system. As the oxygen hissed quietly, she couldn't help remembering the other times that Tony had been here fighting off an infection or just fighting for his life.

It happened way to often.

She knew it. And Gibbs knew it.

It was a fear that they had shared. Tony just didn't think about himself. If someone needed help or protecting or saving then he would jump in headfirst and worry about the consequences later.

But she wondered how many more laters Tony had left. What would happen when he saved that next person only to find out that he had no more chances, that he had pushed it once to often and now he was out of chances? What would Gibbs do when he realized that he'd lost another person that he loved? What would she do when she no longer had her older brother to turn to when she needed to talk to someone, to vent or to party with? What would happen to the rest of the team when Tony was no longer there to hold them all together?

Abby sighed.

Whether he knew it or not, Tony was the glue that held the team together, the soul of the team. And she knew that he didn't believe that he held that much influence over the others. Or even her. He just didn't see himself that way, and she knew that his father was the one to blame for Tony's low self worth.

She just wished that Tony realized how much he meant to those who really knew him. Brad had been in a few times since she'd been here, to check on Tony and to reassure her that he would be fine. And there had been a steady stream of people from NCIS coming to check on him or drop off flowers or a gift off. Ducky had been in as well, to check up on Tony and to make sure that she hadn't needed anything. McGee had also been in each time the nurses had been checking on Maddie. Even Ziva had spent the night going between all three rooms and looking after everyone, constantly coming back to Tony's room to check on him. She had even teased her about what Gibbs would say if he knew just how often Ziva was checking on Tony, after all Gibbs could be very possessive when he wanted to be, and with Tony…well you just don't poke a tiger.

She found her thoughts going back over the evidence that she had processed before she had left NCIS. The number of bullets that had been fired had been amazing, almost like a war zone. There were dozens of rounds from the automatics and semi automatics that the bad guys had been using, and she had been amazed that Gibbs, Maddie and Tony hadn't been hit by one of them. There were a few from Gibbs backup that she had been able to trace. Then there had been Tony's. She had found two bullets for each of the bad guys. No wasted shots, all of his shots had found their home with deadly accuracy.

She was proud of him, and she knew that Gibbs would be as well when he found out just how good a shot Tony was under pressure.

But what had truly captured her attention and wonder was the car that Gibbs had been in. She'd seen what Tony had done to both the windscreen and the steering column. Both had been ripped out, and she knew that that would have taken an act of superhuman strength. Even if the car hadn't been totaled by the seawater and the damage that all the bullets had done, the damage it had sustained when Tony had rescued Gibbs and Maddie had been more than enough to write the car off.

She couldn't imagine how scared Tony would have had to haven been to be that pumped. She knew that he was no lightweight, hell she knew for a fact that he was pure muscle under the clothes. But even so it would have taken a lot to do that to the car, and to do it in such a short time? Well it was nothing short of amazing. And she was going to make damn sure that Gibbs knew just how big a miracle Tony had performed when he'd saved them.

She felt Tony stirring and stood up and lent down so she was close to him.

"Shh Tony, it's all right, just rest and concentrate on getting better."

She hoped that he would settle back down again. He'd stirred a couple of times so far tonight, but he hadn't woken up. She knew that he needed to sleep. She hoped that he would sleep until Gibbs was here.

But she wasn't that lucky this time. She saw him struggling to wake up. Saw him start to panic and tried to take the oxygen mask off.

"Gibbs!"

"Shh Tony. Gibbs is fine."

"No….drowning…."

She felt her heart breaking and wished that Gibbs could be here to help Tony. But he was in the next room, and he wasn't getting out until later.

"It's all right Tony, you got him and Maddie out of the car. You did good Tony." She tried to sooth him, ran her hands over his face. But it wasn't working. "Shh Tony, it's all right. Everything is all right, you just concentrate on getting better."

She wasn't sure what she could do, but if she didn't do something soon the nurse from hell would come in here and kick her out. And that just wasn't going to happen. Gibbs she may not be, but she wasn't leaving this room.

Tony shook his head and tried to take the mask off again.

She gently took his hands away and was shocked at how little strength she needed to do that.

"Brad said you need to keep the mask on Tony, at least for tonight. He'll check on you in the morning and see how you're doing. If you're good he may change the mask for a cannula."

She was grabbing straws, trying to distract him. Then she sighed. No such luck this time. Sometimes distracting him was way to easy, other times he was like a dog with a bone. Nothing was going to take his attention away from Gibbs now, and she couldn't blame him. She knew that she'd feel the same if it was Tim who had drowned.

"Gibbs….not…breathing…."

"Shhhh, it's all right Tony. You saved them both. Gibbs and Maddie are both going to be fine thanks to you."

Tony shook his head and tried again to take the mask off. She could see him struggling to get out of the bed. She darted a quick look at the door, fearing that the nurse from hell would arrive any second. Then she turned her attention back to Tony. She had to get through to him, make him understand that Gibbs was all right. She gently took his head in both of her hands and lay her forehead against his and breathed.

"I promise you Tony, Gibbs is alive. He's going to be fine. You did it, you saved him."

She felt Tony still.

"He's in the next room, Ducky is sitting with him right now. He's almost as bad as you are when it comes to hospitals."

"Alive?"

She smiled and then pulled back so that he could see her face.

"He's alive." She started to stroke his face again. The enormity of the day was catching up to her. She could have lost them both today. But they were both alive. They would both be fine in a few days.

"Lie?"

Abby felt a tear slip down her cheek. Tony looked so vulnerable, he always did when he was stuck in a hospital bed.

"I promise you he's alive, I wouldn't lie to you about something that important Tony. You know that."

Tony reached up and wiped the tear off of her face and she caught his hand. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him, but she contented herself with the knowledge that it was with relief that the tear fell, not from sadness. Then he relaxed back on the bed and simply watched her, exhausted. Content for the moment.

"I saw what you had to do to rescue them Tony. You are a hero Tony, you're my superman."

Tony shook his head in denial. She felt the urge to pay his father a visit again but squashed it down. She had more important things to do at the moment, and they all required her to stay right where she was. Instead she lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Besides the visit to Tony's father could wait until Gibbs was able to go with her. His father wouldn't know what hit him then. And after a day like today, that thought made her undeniably happy.

"You are my Superman Tony. You swooped in and saved the day, just like Superman. And for that I thank you."

She saw Tony smile shakily behind the mask as his eyes started to droop.

"Love…you…too…Abbs…."

She smiled and felt as if a weight had been released from her shoulders.

"Sleep Tony, and when hopefully when you wake up Gibbs will be here."

"Ro…"

She sat back in her seat again and carefully took his hand with one of hers and used her other hand to card her fingers through his hair. She knew how much he loved that, how it often soothed him enough to let him sleep.

"It's all right Tony, sleep now and he'll be here soon."

She watched as he slipped back into sleep, kept up the soothing stroking of his hair, gaining as much reassurance from it as she gave and watched him sleep. Watched as his breathing became a little easier, more regular.

And she knew that they had been blessed.

That everything was going to be all right.


	5. Together Again

Gibbs sighed as he felt the warmth of the water beating down on him. He'd been cold ever since the water had started flooding the car. He still couldn't quite believe that he was still here. Still alive. He'd been so sure that his time was up, that he'd failed to save another life. That he'd failed Kelly again. But then Tony had been there.

He'd watched as Tony had headed back to the surface, knowing that at least Maddie was safe and then he hadn't been able to fight it any longer. He'd had to breathe, but all that surrounded him had been water. But he hadn't been scared. It had been strange.

Then he'd seen Kelly and Shannon, smiling and laughing and so alive. Just as they he remembered them. Only more beautiful. And he'd been so happy to see them. He really had. He'd waited so long to see them again, had at times thought of ending his life just so that he could see them again. Only the knowledge that they would have been disappointed in him for killing himself had stopped him from carrying it out in the past.

So he'd continued on.

He'd met new people.

Made a new life for himself.

Had even remarried a few times. But he'd never been able to let himself love anyone as he had loved Shannon. Had never allowed himself to have another family.

Until his new family had found him. He hadn't even realized what had been happening to start with. It had crept up on him silently. But his family had grown. One by one. Ducky. Abby. Tony. Kate. McGee. Ziva. And even Jen was a part of his new family.

But it had been Tony who had been the biggest surprise to him. Tony who had slipped past all of his walls and defenses. Tony who had made him realize that he could still love like he had with Shannon. Tony who had crept into his heart and who had refused to leave again. Tony who had refused to give up or let him die. Tony who was the reason he was still here at all.

Tony hadn't been his first male lover. Hell he'd had a couple before he'd met Shannon. And she'd known and understood his past. Hadn't held it against him, as others had when they had found out.

But he'd been swept off of his feet from the first moment that he'd met Shannon. He'd known then that he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Was devoted to her. And seeing her again while he'd been dead, and yes he had been dead, well it had brought all the emotions back to him. His love for her, the overwhelming joy he'd felt when Shannon had told him she was pregnant. The sheer wonderment the first time he'd held Kelly. And the pain that had never truly left him since they had been taken from him.

But Shannon and Kelly had told him to come back, had told him that they were always close by. And that they knew about and approved of Tony. He'd often wondered what they would have thought of Tony. And to know that they approved had been a good feeling. And the pull to come back to Tony and the rest of his family hadn't been something he could fight.

He'd fought with the doctors this morning, they'd wanted to keep him in for another day. But he'd refused. He was needed elsewhere, and being stuck in that hospital bed wasn't do him or anyone else any good so he'd won that battle. With both Ducky's and Brad's help.

Besides if he stayed in hospital he'd end up spending most of his time sleeping. And that was something that he didn't want to do much of until he was home in his own bed with Tony by his side. Sleep led to dreams, which led to the nightmare of what had happened, of drowning. The first time he'd woken in the hospital gasping for breath, thinking he was once again trapped in the damn car with the water pouring in he'd found himself wondering if that was how Tony had felt while he was recovering from the plague. He'd hoped to god that it hadn't been, but the more he thought about it the more he suspected that it was.

Once he'd been released he'd called in to see Maddie before he'd gone to see Tony. He was pleased to see her alive and looking so well. Pleased also that McGee had stayed with her through the night. They had spoken quietly as McGee had slept in the chair in the corner of the room. They'd talked a little about Kelly, and how she still thought of her friend often. She'd told him about seeing Kelly while she had been dead and how Kelly had asked her to keep an eye on her father for her. He'd smiled at that. Kelly had always been like that, worried about her friends and family, wanting to take care of them. And they'd made plans to catch up later, once she'd been released and her parents were here.

Then he'd slipped in to see Tony. His heart had swelled with love and pride when he'd seen his lover. And anguish. Ducky had told him that Tony had another chest infection because of what he'd done. The water and the cold had taken their toll on his lover, and he hated the fact that Tony was sick because of him.

But Tony had been sleeping peacefully, with Abby by his side. She'd woken up as he'd lent in to kiss Tony so he'd reached down and gave her a kiss as well. The smile that she gave him was more than worth it. She really was like a daughter to him, and he was reminded again about what Shannon and Kelly had said about them being his family and he'd smiled as well.

She'd told him about Tony's night, how he'd been worried about Gibbs. But how he was doing so much better now. Even the "nurse from hell", as Abby had called her, had seemed to be pleased with his progress over night. She'd offered to leave them alone, but he'd asked her to stay with Tony for a little longer. He had a few things he needed to take care of. Things he needed to get straight before he faced Tony again.

So that had brought him here.

To his home.

To a warm shower where he could think.

Process.

For the first time since the day that Shannon and Kelly had been killed the believed that he could move forward with his life. Truly move forward. He still loved them, he knew that he always would. But he knew now that he was able to love someone else. To let someone else fully into his life. To let Tony into the places in his heart that he'd sealed off on that fateful day so long ago. To share that place in his heart that had been hidden to the rest of the world for so long.

He knew it was time.

He dried and dressed himself quickly, then moved to his and Tony's bedroom to pack a bag for him. His next stop was down to the basement. He didn't stop to look at the boat that he was building. Instead he moved quickly to the bench that held his tools and picked up the little metal lunch box that he'd dug up from the garden only a few days ago.

It seemed like a lifetime.

He sank down onto the floor and simply looked at the box for a few minutes before he gathered the strength to open it and looked at what was inside. He smiled as he looked at each item, memories flooded him as he looked at each item that had been lovingly chosen by Kelly and Maddie all those years ago. He looked at each item briefly, toys, photos, pressed flowers and two locks of hair. One blonde and one red. He put each item back carefully into the box before he stood up and pulled out the photo of him and Maddie that Abby had taken. He saw what a beautiful young woman Maddie had grown into, and he wondered what Kelly would have looked like if she'd lived. He ran his fingers lightly over the photo before he added it to the little metal box and closed it carefully.

He headed back upstairs and gathered the bag he'd packed for Tony and carefully stored the little box inside the bag. Then it was time to head back to the hospital. Back to Tony.

He'd only been gone a couple of hours. Not long really. And had only made one quick stop on his way back to grab a much needed coffee for himself, McGee and Ziva, a tea for Ducky and a Caff-Pow for Abby. Then it was back to Bethesda.

He found them all in Tony's room when he arrived, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ducky was sitting in the only comfortable chair in the corner of the room, dozing. Ziva and McGee were sitting on one side of Tony's bed, quietly debating something that they both found entertaining and Abby was exactly where he'd left her, at Tony's side.

He strode in and placed the beverages on the rolling table at the foot of Tony's bed and then lent down to kiss the top of Abby's head while he carefully placed the duffle near the chest of draws near the head of the bed. He silently sent a word of thanks to Shannon and Kelly, they had been right. He was needed here, by Tony and by his family. And he didn't want to waste any of the time he had with his family. He knew that his other family would be waiting for them when they were finally ready to join them.

"Gibbs! You're back, and you brought us some goodies!"

Abby was almost bouncing, and he knew it was time to send her and the others home to get some much-deserved rest. He was pleased to see that Tony's oxygen mask had been changed for a cannula, and though he knew that Tony hated them both he'd much prefer the cannula. At least then he could talk.

"Ah Jethro, welcome back."

"Thanks Duck. So what did I miss?"

"Brad was in here earlier, he's checked Tony over and is pleased. The medications seem to be working so there shouldn't be any lasting effects."

He listened carefully as Abby nearly bounced in her seat. Yep it was definitely time that he got McGee to take her home so they could get some sleep. He saw that Ziva was paying close attention to what Abby was saying as well, and that Ducky was listening, ready to give any more information that he may need, or correct something that she may not have understood correctly. And again he found himself amazed at the way that his family stood together and looked out for one another.

"He said that if Tony keeps improving like this he should be able to go home in a couple of days, but he'd have to take it easy for a couple of weeks, just to be on the safe side."

He smiled, he already knew how Tony would react to that piece of news. He made a mental note to get Abby, McGee and Ziva to do some shopping for him. There were a few new DVD's that had come out recently that would help to keep him entertained, also he thought he'd heard McGee and Tony talking about some new game that had just been released.

"Brad said that he'd be in to check up on Tony later, and to catch up with you as well." Ducky said as he sipped his tea.

He nodded and watched his family for a minute.

"Why don't you all head home and get some rest. I'll stay here, you can come back later."

He could see that Abby was about to protest then changed her mind. She bounced up from her seat and gave him one of her patented Abby hugs and then went back to Tony and gave him a kiss before she pulled Ziva and McGee out with her. He watched Ducky do a final check on Tony and his chart before he to collected his things and headed towards the door.

"If you need anything Jethro, all you have to do is call and I'll be here."

"Thanks Duck."

He watched Ducky nod then pulled the door closed as he left.

Gibbs drew a deep breath before he settled into the seat that Abby had been sitting in all night. He sat and looked at his lover, taking in the steady rise and fall of his chest, the innocence that always seemed to surround him when he slept and the feeling of contentment that he always felt whenever he spent time with Tony. He reached up and ran his fingers through Tony's hair, a soothing gesture to both of them. One that had become second nature to both of them over time.

And he took a moment to revel in the fact that he was alive. That Tony was alive. And that they were both together.

After a while he felt the pull of the little metal box. He reached down and pulled it from the bag and sat back. Just looking at it. Such a small box. But it had so many memories and feelings attached to it. Memories that he wanted to share with Tony. He opened the box and started going through the items again. He was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much this time. The happy memories far outweighed the sadness that their memories usually brought to him.

"Hey."

He looked up at the soft greeting and smiled. He didn't realise how tense he'd been, not having seen Tony awake since the brief glimpse he'd gotten of his lover back at the wharf and not having heard his voice since he'd left NCIS the day before. He set the box down carefully and turned back to Tony. And he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

He felt his gut unclench a little more as he saw Tony smile weakly. And he knew, Tony may be sick, he may be weak at the moment. But he would be all right.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm not the one who drowned..."

He thought knew that Tony was going to say more, until a round of coughing stole his breath. He helped him to sit, remembering how sitting helped to ease the coughing and clear the phlegm.

"I'm fine, just a little soggy." He said as he helped Tony lay back down after the coughing fit eased up. "Thank you."

He knew that he'd surprised Tony with those two little words. Could see it in his eyes and the way that his lover tensed, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Thank you Tony, if it wasn't for you Maddie wouldn't be here." He paused and reached out to caress his cheek. "I wouldn't be here."

Tony refused to meet his eye and he knew that he would have to push this later, when Tony was feeling a little stronger. But for now he allowed Tony to hide, to run. He could wait, for now. He saw Tony looking at the metal box, could see the questions that were bubbling up and he smiled, but he waited for Tony to gather himself enough to ask. He wasn't going to push him, not while he was sick and still in the hospital.

"What's that?"

He reached over and retrieved the box and laid it on the bed where Tony could see it easily. He was surprised at how easy this was, how right. He felt the last of his tension leave as he settled back.

"It's a time capsule. Kelly and Maddie buried it in the backyard, just before I deployed that last time. I didn't know about it until Maddie told me where to find it."

He saw the look of wonder and uncertainty pass over Tony's face. He could see the walls erecting as he spoke. And he couldn't blame Tony for his reaction, he'd never been one to talk about his past, especially his family. But he'd been given another chance, and one hell of a wake up call. And this time he wasn't going to waste it. He'd done enough of that and Tony was too important to him to screw this up. He pulled his chair closer to the bed, closer to Tony and reached out to his lover, determined to reassure, even encourage his lover's natural curiosity.

"It's all right Tony, it's time I shared them with you. Past time really."

The smile that Tony gave him was proof that he had done the right thing and he couldn't help but smile back. He looked at the box and pulled a photo out. It was of his family, he remembered the day that the picture had been taken, and by whom. It had been a wonderful day, about a month before his last deployment. They had gone to Stillwater to visit his father.

"This was taken not long before they were killed. We'd gone to visit my father and he'd taken it, said that we all looked so happy and he wanted a photo to show everyone."

He looked at Tony as he talked about Shannon and Kelly, watched him soak up everything, the photos, the keepsakes, the stories. And for the first time since their death he found that he wanted to share them with someone. No not someone, with Tony.

He would always love Shannon. And Kelly would be forever in his memory. But for the first time since Shannon had been killed he felt knew that there was room in his heart to love someone else. That he didn't have to hide any more. He knew that Tony would be there for him.

Stand by him.

Love him.

And there was nothing more that he needed. With Tony by his side he knew that he could do just about anything.


End file.
